


All Things Past

by MarleeBelle1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Big Brothers, Brotherly Love, Caring Dean Winchester, De-Aged Sam Winchester, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dean Winchester, Scared Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarleeBelle1967/pseuds/MarleeBelle1967
Summary: After a hunt gone wrong Sam wakes up in a dusty motel room 14 again with no memories of being an adult. With the Father and Brother he knows nowhere to be found Dean must find a way to gain back his young brother's trust while also searching for a way to return him to his previous state. (Loosely set in season 7) Scared/Sam Protective/Dean De-aged!Sam *NOT WINCEST*





	1. Part 1.

Sam and Dean walked guns drawn into the dark abyss that was the house of the latest monster they were hunting. A witch.

The brothers moved cautiously as they neared a vacant hallway. Without warning a shadowy figure jumped out from behind the wall grabbing Sam by the neck. Sam let out a startled grunt as he was pulled against the stranger's chest.

"Sam!" Dean yelled aiming his weapon at the monster holding his brother hostage. Dean's heart ached as he saw Sam struggling against the figure that had him in his grasp. "Let him go you son of a bitch!"

The witch snickered, giggling maniacally he caressed Sam's hair with his cheek. "Nah-ah-ah." The witch cooed, trailing the tips of his fingers across Sam's lips, Sam attempted to pull away from the sicko, but the witch had the upper hand and Dean couldn't stand it. "I'd put the gun down if I were you."

Dean tightened his grasp on the weapon in his hands, he couldn't believe this maniac thought he was just going to let he and Sam sit there defenseless, waiting to be killed. "And why the hell would I do that?" Dean said gruffly.

The witch laughed once again, trailing the tips of his fingers down Sam as he spoke. "You do care about this man, don't you? I mean you really seem to care, I bet the look in your eyes alone could kill me right now."

The witch's fingers continued caressing every inch of Sam's body, Sam shuddered as the man reached his belt. Dean's eyes went wide and filled with a new-found fury. "Don't touch him!" He yelled, his body visibly shaking with anger.

The witch smiled, seemingly unfazed by Dean's anger. "Put down your gun." That was it, the final straw.

Dean dropped his gun to the floor as the witch made his way to him, a struggling Sam in his arms. Sam fell to the ground with a loud bang as the witch released him from his hold.

"Sammy you okay?" Dean questioned taking the younger man's head in his hands. Sam nodded to busy sucking in air to speak.

"Now what? Huh? You gonna kill us?" Dean asked angrily.

"Why would I do that? You're much more use to me alive." The witch said grabbing a hex bag from the table. The witch grabbed Sam's leg and pulled him across the room holding Dean back with his powers.

"What are you doing?" Sam hissed as the witch began reciting a spell. Sam screamed in pain as light burrowed through him and encompassed his mind. Tears flooded Sam's face as the witch did his worst while Dean could do nothing but make empty threats and scream.

"Cas." Dean called. "We could really use your help here!" Dean continued to fight as his brother's sobs died down.

Suddenly the door burst open to reveal Castiel, with a raise of his hand Sam's torturer was no longer an issue and Dean rushed to his baby brother's side. "Sam? Sammy?!" Dean yelled as he shook Sam's shoulder. Sam was unresponsive, this only added to Dean's distress as he fixed his brother's bangs behind his ear. "Cas is he-"

"He's alive Dean, just unconscious."

Dean sighed in relief, a tear threatening to slide down his cheek as he assessed the situation, they had found themselves in. "Help me get him back to the impala, we'll take him back to the motel and let the kid sleep it off." Castiel nodded and helped Dean lift his brother carefully.

~~~

Motel Room

~~~

Dean was laying in bed when he heard a terrible scream coming from the bed across from his. "Sam?" He called jumping out of bed and making his way to his brother.

Sam was franticly shuffling around looking for a weapon to defend himself, his fingers finally landed on a small pocketknife. Sam flicked out the blade and pointed it at Dean, his face betraying just how scared the young kid truly was.

Dean's jaw dropped at the image in front of him, it was Sam, or at least a younger Sam. The Sam that he raised, that he took care of. He looked to be about fourteen, his hand was trembling as he wielded the small knife. "What the hell?" Dean yelled flinching away from the blade instinctively. "Sam?" Dean said just as confused as he was startled.

Young Sam was visibly holding back sobs as he took a step back, still clutching the knife for dear life. "Who are You?" Sam pleaded frantically searching the room for some sign of his family, he wanted his brother, Sam needed his brother. "Where's Dean? Where is my brother?" Sam screamed panicking as the poorly concealed tears now openly fell, sobs began to wrack the small boy's body as he fell to the floor.

The fear in Sam's voice tore Dean's heart in two, his big brother instincts kicking in. "Woah, woah." Dean said calmingly putting his hands up in surrender and making his way closer to Sam. "Sammy, you gotta calm down."

The fourteen-year-old boy gave Dean a murderous glare. "Don't call me Sammy!" He barked, slowly walking to the door.

"Sam! Stop. We need to figure out what's going on, just stop moving." Dean begged picking up his pace towards Sam.

"Stay back!" Sam yelled holding the knife closer to Dean. "Stay away!"

Dean grabbed Sam's wrist and twisted the knife out of Sam's fingertips, wincing at the pained whimper that escaped his baby brother's lips.

Sam's eyes went wide. "Let go!" Sam screamed, squirming. "DEAN! DEAN, HELP ME! DEAN!"

Dean choked back tears as he threw his hand over Sam's mouth muffling his screams. "Sam you'll understand this later I promise." Dean whispered, taking the handle of Sam's knife he slammed it into his baby brother's temple, rendering him unconscious. Dean caught Sam in his arms and gently placed him on the bed. "I'm sorry Sammy, but we're gonna figure this out. I promise."

Dean retrieved his phone from the bedside table, quickly he dialed his friend's number, carefully observing every breath and movement made by the young man laying before him.

"Cas?" Dean called into the phone, pacing as he wiped his face with his palm.

"Dean." Castiel stated as if he'd been asked the other man's name in advance.

Dean's pacing became erratic as he spoke into the phone. "Cas. Look man, we've got an issue down here and it's kinda time sensitive."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning we need to do this before Sammy wakes up! At least I think he's Sammy." That last part was more to himself, he looked down at his watch. "Look dude, it's 11:00 now, if you can get here within the next-" Dean was cut off by a dramatic swooshing noise.

"I'm here Dean." The angel said matter of factly ignoring the aggravated look on the hunter's face.

"Yeah, I can see that." Dean said throwing up his arms in disbelief.

"What's the emergency Dean?" Castiel said eyeing the dusty motel room, piles upon piles of beer bottles were strewn throughout the space. Sam's books were scattered on the table, along with loose papers from the library. "Where is Sam?"

Dean set his jaw, his anger betraying him as it gave way for the worry to seep into his perfectly sculpted features. Dean looked to Sam's bed eagerly, rocking back on his heels. "That's kinda what I called you for Cas!" Dean motioned to the bundle of blankets sitting on the mattress, Castiel pulled the covers away slowly revealing the kid asleep in the bed.

Cas drew back in confusion, his usually rested face now crinkled and fearful, under any other circumstance Dean might have laughed at the angel's expression. "Dean, this… Child bears an uncanny resemblance to Sam."

Dean shook his head. "I've realized." Dean took a breath to calm himself, the last thing he wanted to do was accidentally wake Sam… err…. The kid before they had figured all of this out. "Look, Cas. I'm starting to think that asshole did something to Sam after-all."

Castiel spoke, his tone serious. "To which asshole are you referring, Dean? There have been several of these so called "assholes" to hurt your brother."

Dean couldn't deny the validity of Castiel's statement, but he corrected him anyway. "The witch, Cas, from yesterday. I think he might of… I don't know- turned Sam into not Sam."

"You mean this boy is Sam?" Castiel asked, looking the sleeping figure up and down.

Dean nodded his head in exasperation. "I know it sounds crazy, but I know my brother and I'll be damned if that Ain't him. At least… a younger him." Dean let out an agitated huff at the concerned expression on Castiel's face, Dean just needed to know what was going on with his brother. "Could you just use your freaky angel mojo to see if it's really him."

Castiel tilted his head to the side. "Dean, maybe we should talk about this, even if this is Sam, we have no idea how to fix him, the asshole, as you so called him, is dead."

"What does that matter Cas?!"

The angel sighed, his hair flying up as his breath met the dark strands. "The witch knew what he was doing. It's possible he didn't want an angel snooping around in his work."

Dean through out his arm in rage. "Sam isn't anyone's work but mine, he's my brother Cas! Do it!"

Without a word Castiel raised his palm above Sam's form, following his short limbs completely he did as Dean had asked. After a few minutes of this Cas stopped, his face drenched in concern as he turned back to Dean who had been spitting out curses left and right in attempt to hurry Castiel.

Dean shivered at the terrifying air Cas' fearful expression was releasing. "What?" Dean asked in a soft voice. At the lack of answer Dean spoke again. "Cas, what is it?"

Cas opened his mouth, his expression never wavering as he spoke. "It's Sam."

Dean frowned confusion overriding the fear. "Well that's a good thing isn't it? We can fix him?"

Castiel took a step closer to Dean. "I saw his memories, that isn't our Sam... at least not the Sam we're used to."

Dean huffed. "Would ya skip the dramatics and just get to the point already? Is he Sam or not?"

Castiel nodded his head. "It's Sam." Dean released a relieved sigh at the angel's words. "However, this Sam is lacking the memories and knowledge of our Sam." Cas paused at the confused expression displayed on Dean's face, he realized he would have to spell it out for him. "This Sam is only fourteen, Dean. The witch must have used that hex bag to alter his age in some way."

Dean was now panicking, pacing back and forth across the dirty shag carpet beneath his feat. "That's impossible, I thought witches could only turn someone younger, not steal their memories."

Castiel shook his head, knowing he could not answer all of Dean's questions He gave Dean's arm a reassuring squeeze. "There is much we can't be sure of, what we do know is that the Sam we know is gone until we find a solution."

"So, what? Is he even still Sam?"

"Yes, that is the Sam from your childhood."

Dean smirked. "At least that means he remembers me." Dean thought for a moment before crossing over to Sam's bed. Dean brushed back Sam's bangs with his fingers, gently. "I've got you Sammy. Big brother's gonna make everything right."

Castiel smiled softly upon witnessing Dean's rarely viewed gentler side that Sam had been telling him about for years. Cas decided to give Dean a moment alone with his brother, the ragged angel made his way to the door, taking his sweet time as to not miss the sweet display of affection he was witnessing.

"I got you Sam." Dean cooed into his baby brother's ear.

~~~

Sam groaned as he came to, his eyes fluttering open slowly. Sam felt a horrible ache in his head, it took no longer than a second for Sam to remember the situation he had woken up in earlier that morning. At least, Sam thought it had been morning.

Growling, Sam reached for his head as a particularly painful throb echoed through his skull. Unsurprisingly however, Sam found his wrist to be cuffed to the bed post. The cuffs weren't tight enough to bight into his skin like he had experienced so many times before, the metal was just tight enough to keep his hand from escaping.

With his free hand Sam jiggled the cuffs hoping to loosen something, with little luck he trailed the tips of his fingers over his wound. Sam gasp, drawing his hand back in shock. There was a bandage covering the mark on his skull. Not only had this monster taken him from his family and knocked him out, he had the balls to try and mend his wound? No. Only Dean got to do that.

Sam groaned, lifting himself up with his forearm. The boy flinched at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Morning Sunshine." The man teased, frowning as Sam began to struggle against the cuff binding his wrist.

Dean's eyes went wide as the cuffs drew blood from Sam's skin, jumping out of his seat he rushed to his brother's side, grabbing his free hand. "Woah! Woah." Dean said concerned. "You're going to cut your wrist all up doing that!" Dean said sternly, forgetting for a moment that Sam had no idea who he was.

Sam kicked his legs out at the tall man, ignoring the strangely proud look on his captor's face. Sam's attempts slowed as he wore out the muscles his legs. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm not going to do anything to you, Sam. I promise. Okay?" Dean tried to reassure his brother, but Sam was always a stubborn kid.

"Then why won't you just let me go?" Sam asked, confusion painted across his soft features.

"Because I can't." Dean replied, his heart aching at the fear he could see beyond his baby brother's emerald eyes.

"My family's looking for me ya know? If you let me go, they may just take it easy on you." Sam said, as if he was talking a man off a ledge.

Dean smiled fondly. "No, they wouldn't." He muttered sweetly. "Your family would never let anyone hurt you, Sam. I thought you would at least know that." That last bit was directed more to himself than it was to Sam.

Sam had never been so confused in his life, this man had abducted him, concussed him, and cuffed him to the bed yet there was something familiar about him. Sam almost felt… safe, and he hated it.

"Unlock the cuffs. You can still get out of this." Sam pleaded as Dean scoffed, shaking his head, Dean scooted the stool he was occupying closer to Sam.

"Was this really his- or a… your game plan? Geez Sam, thank God I was with you, I mean you would have been dead ten times over!" Dean laughed, the look on the boy's face the only thing bringing him back to reality.

"What do you mean you were with me? I don't know you." Sam hissed, fighting his restraint once again. Dean's smile slowly faded as he came crashing back to reality. "Where's my brother? Please just let me call my brother! I won't even speak; I just need to know he's okay. Let me hear Dean." Sam whimpered pathetically; his face twisted as he choked back his tears. Dean's heart had taken too many blows recently, he wasn't about to watch his kid torture himself.

"You can't, Sammy." Dean spoke, though it was barely above a whisper. Dean fixed his jaw to conceal his pain as Sam turned to him. Sam's face was red and flushed as he struggled to breath, it was made obvious to Dean exactly what conclusion Sam had jumped to by the broken flare that dawned in his unusually dark eyes.

"Where is he?" Sam whimpered, shaking his head. Dean recoiled a bit in his seat, as Sam seemed to think for a moment, the tears still streaming down his blushed cheeks. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Sam screeched, his face turning red.

"Sam, calm down. Breath, buddy. In and out. Come on just breath, Sammy." Dean spoke with care as he put a comforting hand on his brother's back pretending to not notice the large flinch that his touch elicited from his sibling.

Sam's breathing was rapid, as he rocked back and forth against his cuffs. Sam was hyperventilating, unable to suck in a single full breath of air. "Dean!" Sam whimpered sadly, his tone being enough to send Dean into a panic attack right then and there. "Why?" Sam cried innocently in between gasp.

Dean could hear the desperation in his kid siblings voice, he couldn't take it. "Sammy, it's me." Dean muttered pleadingly, begging Sam with his eyes to just nod his head and not ask questions for the first time in his life. "It's Dean." He breathed, his voice shaking as he went, unable to stop the whimper from escaping his lips as he saw the anger on Sam's face.

"Don't you dare use my brother against me! You don't get to do that!" Dean had always known that Sam would do anything for him, however there was a difference in knowing of something and seeing it with your own eyes.

"Look-" Dean said putting on a reassuring smile. "let me prove it." Dean said as he watched Sam turn his head towards the wall, presumably to avoid giving his captor the pleasure of seeing him hurt. That had been something Dean taught him when they were young.

~~~  
FlashBack  
~~~

Sam looked around the room where he and his brother had been bound, the room was adorned with concrete walls and a stone floor. They were in a basement.

"Dean?" Sam called scared.

"Yeah Sammy?" his brother called back in a calming voice. Dean may have been young but when it came to Sam age didn't matter, Dean would act however he needed if it meant protecting his brother.

"How's your leg?" Sam asked, the fear evident in his voice. Dean looked down. 'Damn,' he had almost forgotten about his injury.

Dean assessed his wound and quickly drew the conclusion that he was not getting out of them without help. The wood had splintered through Dean's leg, and he was bleeding much heavier than he was comfortable with. "It's fine Sam, doesn't even hurt." Dean assured confidently.

From the corner Dean could hear Sam's breath hitching as small whimpers fell from his parted lips. "Sam." Dean called calmly. "Don't let them see you cry, don't give the bastards that pleasure. We're getting out of here and when we do dad's going to gank these bitches, got it?" He said through gritted teeth.

~~~  
Present  
~~~

The eldest brother had no doubt in his mind that the words he had once meant to help Sam were now the words that are instigating the internal struggle Dean could see on the young man's face. Dean wracked his brain for some way to prove he wasn't lying. "Sam I-" Dean stopped suddenly as an idea hit him like a bullet. Dean breathed, speaking in a soft whisper. "Poughkeepsie."

Sam tilted his head, his jaw dropped in shock. "What did you just say?" He hissed, doubt spreading across his features. "How do you know about that?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Because I'm your brother, come on Sammy, you know it's me. Deep down you have to know." Dean gave Sam an obvious look.

Sam nodded his head seemingly understanding what the stranger had said. "I believe you." The young boy stated in false earnest. Dean smiled softly, too blinded by relief to ask any questions. "Now uncuff me so we can figure out what's going on…" Sam trailed off and Dean could tell he was still scared.

"Sure thing, bitch!" Dean said testing as he retrieved the key from his pocket, watching his brother closely he tossed him the key.

Sam caught the key with his unbound hand and quickly made work of the cuffs. "Jerk." Sam said hesitantly as he stood up from his place on the bed. Sam scanned the room, now having a clear view of the motel room. "So..." Sam mumbled awkwardly. "I really have to use the bathroom. I've been holding it for hours." He said, noting the suspicion on the older man's face, Sam realized he would need to be more careful not to give his captor any ideas.

Dean looked his brother up and down, he knew the kid wasn't stupid. Hell, he had raised him. "Yeah. Hold it." Dean said seriously, the pride filling his heart as he watched his little brother contemplate his next move.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, how am I supposed to trust you if you won't trust me?" Sam questioned, raising his eyebrows.

Dean scoffed, throwing his head back. "I do trust you, Sam, I trust that you listened to my Brilliant teachings. Meaning that you don't believe me for a second."

Sam sent the man claiming to be his brother an exhausted glare, his bangs failing into his face as he hung his head, nodding. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess he would." Out the corner of his eye Sam noticed a large heavy lamp, relying solely on the element of surprise he made a quick move for it.

Dean flinched back in surprise but was unable to avoid the tall object being slung into his side. Dean feel to the ground, slamming his head into the carpeted floor of the motel room. "Sam." Dean growled from the floor, clutching his side he rolled over, stumbling to his feet he frantically searched the room for any sign of his little brother. Sam was gone.

"Cas?" Dean called.

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel answered, peaking through the Door.

"Sam's gone."

"How?" Cas asked, genuinely confused.

Dean scratched his neck awkwardly. "I uncuffed him." Dean paused to see the angel's reaction, Cas' face was unreadable, so Dean decided to continue. "I told him."

"Dean!" Castiel scolded, his messy brown locks pointing in every direction. "A word?" He asked annoyed, leading Dean outside the motel room, Sam looked between the two men nervously. He had to get out of here.

"Dean. How is telling Sam who you are going to do us any good?" Castiel asked confused as to why all these things weren't blatantly clear to his friend.

"I couldn't take seeing him like that Cas, he's scared. Hell, he was screaming my name, do you have any idea what it felt like having to sit there and watch him cut up his wrist while he begged you to let him hear his brother's voice?" Dean hung his head down, scoffing when Cas shook his head. "It hurt. It hurt a whole damn lot."

Castiel understood what Dean meant, Sam and Dean were his family, his reason for living. As close as he was with Dean, he knew that Dean was ten times closer to Sam. Which was saying a lot given how quickly Castiel was willing to lay down his life for either of the two brothers. Castiel sighed, his hair ragged, and his face flushed. "I understand." Castiel said solemnly. "Let's find your brother before a monster actually abducts him."

Dean smirked. "I'd be more worried about the monster."

~~~  
Dark Street  
~~~

Sam shivered, the cold creeping up his spine as wind nipped at his reddened nose. The boy cuddled his jacket closer to him nuzzling into it for warmth, he knew he would be alright, all he had to do was find his family, his real family that is.

The teenager had managed to walk quite thee distance in the few minutes it had been since he escaped his kidnapper. He was already at a service station that had to be at least a mile away from that dingy motel.

Sam's stomach growled furiously as he made his way down the street and to the station. The teenager winced at the condition of the building, even for his standards the place was run down. He pulled open the glass door and cautiously walked inside. The place was definitely not somewhere he would have chosen to visit alone but given the stranger had known a lot about him, he figured that was probably best.

Sam peeked over the metal shelving, the cashier looked to be about Dean's age and was way too invested in his comic to notice if anything went missing from the shelf. Sam had always hated stealing and Dean had mocked him for it, but somethings are necessary, and he wasn't exactly stealing the Mona Lisa. Sam reached down and grabbed a bag of M&M's that were furthest from the employee's view. Stuffing the candy in his jacket pocket stealthily he walked up to the counter. "May I have change for this please?" Sam asked, sliding the dollar bill up to the older boy. The cashier merely nodded and proceeded to hand Sam four quarters, Sam nodded his head gratefully and quickly made his way out the door and towards the payphone he had noticed by the pumps.

Sam slid in a quarter and quickly dialed his big brother's number, his brows furrowed at the high-pitched noise that came from the speaker that was followed by a message making him aware that the number he dialed had been disconnected. Sam tensed, adding another quarter to the machine, this time dialing his father, at the sound of another high-pitched beep Sam hung up the phone.

Sam sighed, wracking his brain for another number. The kid quickly forced another quarter through the slot. Sam's eyes lit up at the sound of ringing.

"How'd you get this number?" questioned a gruff voice from the other end of the phone.

"Bobby?" The kid said softly, his eyes lighting up, happy to hear a familiar voice.

Sam could hear exasperation in his honorary uncle's voice as he began to talk. "Who is this?"

Sam tilted his head. "It's Sam. Sam Winchester."

The man scoffed. "What did you boys get yourselves into this time?" Sam's confusion grew greater by the second.

"You mean Dad didn't Call you when I went missing?" Even if his father hadn't thought it necessary to call Bobby, Dean most defiantly would have.

"Where are you?" Bobby asked, his tone unmistakably darker, Sam hesitated.

"Umm, I don't know. Some random service station." Sam said, pushing his hair back with his palm hopelessly.

"Well, figure it out!" Bobby stated, his voice giving way for the aggravation to come through clearly. Sam immediately walked to the edge of the road and read the signs around him.

"Umm, I'm at Memphis Auto Repairs and Fill Up Station in (TBD)." Sam said tensely.

"That's not that far from me. I'll come get'cha but stay put until I get there, don't be an idjit like your brother."

Sam smirked. "You got it Bobby, just hurry."

~~~  
Impala  
~~~

"He what?" Dean yelled into the phone, his hand steadily clutching Baby's steering Wheel as he made his way to Sioux Falls where Bobby had taken Sam.

Cas looked over to him from the passenger seat. "What is he saying Dean?" Dean held up a finger to quiet the angel.

"Yeah… Yeah. I know we shouldn't have told him Bobby! It was Cas' idea." Dean lied.

Castiel pointed at Dean. "It was not!"

Dean rolled his eyes and continued talking. "Whatever… Is Sammy okay?" Dean asked, his face full of worry.

Dean chuckled at Bobby's response, which was something along the lines of "Course he is, ya idjit, you really think I would let Somethin' happen to the boy?"

"Of course, I don't, Bobby. I'll see you in a bit." Dean said hanging up his cell and tossing it to the angel, Cas caught it, fumbling with it in his hands.

"Why did you lie, Dean?" Castiel asked truly offended.

Dean scoffed. "It's a fib, Cas."

"Well, I don't like it."

~~~  
Bobby's Place  
~~~

Bobby filled a small bowl with chili and sat it down in front of the stressed young boy he had picked up. Sam smiled gratefully and dug into the delicious meal without the slightest sign of restraint, he was starving. The warm liquid felt amazing as it slid down his throat, he was scooping the food eagerly into his mouth.

"Slow down a bit boy, you're gonna get sick eaten' that fast." Bobby said, concern spreading across his face. "Did Dea- umm, that guy, not feed you anything?"

Sam merely shook his head as he continued slurping down the chili. Bobby's face went red. "I'll be right back Sam… Don't choke."

Bobby pulled out his phone and walked to the library so Sam couldn't hear him. He quickly dialed Dean.

"Hey, Bobby."

"You didn't feed the kid?" He said angrily, muttering under his breath.

"He wouldn't let us near him Bobby, I highly doubt he would have eaten anything we offered."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Well ya could have at least tried." He took a breath. "You almost here?"

Bobby could hear the young man sighing behind the phone. "Yeah, we should be pulling up in about two minutes. So… how are we going to do this?"

Bobby threw his hand to his side, annoyed. "Oh, I don't know, princess. I hadn't thought about that."

"Okay… I get it. See you in three." Dean said hanging up the phone.

"Idjit." Bobby muttered as he made his way back to the kitchen where Sam had scarfed down his entire bowl. "Let's get you to bed kid." Bobby said sweetly, taking Sam's bowl to the sink, taking note of the confused look displayed on Sam's face.

Sam Quirked his eyebrow at Bobby. "Aren't you going to call Dad and let him know I'm okay?" He asked, his eyes full.

Bobby frowned, he had no idea how he was going to tell Sam about his father, though he figured that wasn't really his responsibility and they certainly did have bigger problems at the moment. "He didn't answer." Bobby responded gruffly, avoiding eye contact with the teen.

Sam nodded sadly, he had been hoping he could talk to Dean, he knew his brother must have been freaking out. "sounds about right." He said quietly.

Bobby led Sam up the stairs, halfway up, there was a knock on the door. Both Sam and Bobby froze in their place on the steps. "Bobby?" Sam asked worried.

"Go on upstairs, I got it." Bobby said.

Sam nodded reluctantly and walked up the stairs, Bobby sighed in relief, quietly he opened the door, letting the two men inside.

"Sam's upstairs." Bobby whispered, warningly. Cas and Dean nodded, walking to the kitchen. "You bring 'em?" Bobby questioned, looking back at Dean.

"Yeah." Dean answered, sitting a black duffle on the table, unzipping it he removed a silver blade and a bottle full of holly water.

Bobby grabbed the objects from the counter, huffing out an exasperated breath he signaled for the boys to follow him. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" The men nodded and followed Bobby upstairs to where Sam was getting ready for bed.

Dean stopped at the door. "Good luck, old man."

Bobby sneered. "Who you callin' old?"

Dean shrugged, affection in his eyes. Bobby knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sam called from the other room.

"Sam, can I show ya something?" Bobby asked.

Sam nodded slowly. "Of course."

Bobby pulled the knife from his pocket; Sam tilted his head confused which earned him a reassuring look from the man. Bobby slid the knife across his arm, drawing blood. Sam realized what he was doing.

"Bobby, I know you're not a shapeshifter." Sam said.

Bobby ignored Sam's words as he poured the holy water of his wound. "Sam, I'm going to do something now… and I need you to just trust me alright.

Sam nodded quickly. "Of course, Bobby."

The man opened the door and signaled for Dean and Cas to enter the cozy room; Sam flinched back at the sight of the two men. "Bobby what-"

"Sam, listen to them." Bobby said sternly, he gave Sam the knife and holy water. "Now don't stab them." He said knowingly.

Dean pulled up his sleeve, exposing his lower arm. "Do your worst." He said smirking. Sam pressed the knifes edge against his capturer's skin, digging it into his arm he sliced painfully drawing blood. "All clean." Dean said wincing as the young teen poured the holy water over the wound just as Bobby had done. "See?" Dean asked, almost pleadingly. "Do you believe me now?"

Sam took a second to think. "What about the other guy?" He asked, pointing the blade at Castiel.

Cas removed his trench coat and laid it on the bed, holding out his arm for Sam to test him. Sam repeated the test on Castiel, now even more confused. Nothing.

"You're crazy." Sam said, scared.

Dean rested a hand on Sam's shoulder resulting in a harsh flinch from the teen. "Sam, look me in the eyes." Sam tried to turn his head, but his chin was caught by the mans gentle grasp. "Come on Sammy, you know me." Dean said softly.

Sam met teary eyes with Dean. "De?"

Dean smiled sweetly, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "Yeah, Sammy it's me." Sam pulled his brother into a hug; Dean squeezed his baby brother tightly into his chest.

"You're old." Sam laughed, still sniffling.

"Yeah, and you're supposed to be twenty-eight. We all have issues." Dean said, smiling. "Thanks for hitting me over the head with a lamp by the way."

Sam frowned. "You concussed me!"

"Because you came after me with a knife!"

"I was scared." Sam defended.

Dean's eyebrows raised in surprise. "You, Sam Freaking Winchester, are admitting that you were scared?"

Castiel made his way to Dean. "Dean, you should not think less of your brother because he was afraid. Fear is the body's natural reaction to danger, and Sam believed he was in danger."

"He was kidding." Sam said defensively, taking a step toward the angel.

Dean put his hand over Sam's chest, limiting his movement. "Woah… woah… woah. Easy tiger, he's a friend." A proud smile infiltrated Dean's lips, he had almost forgotten how much of a smartass his baby brother has always been. Almost.

"Sorry." Sam muttered, gruffly.

"No worries, young Sam." Castiel cooed, holding out his palm, Sam shook his hand uncertainly. Sam looked at Dean concerned. "Where's Dad?"

Dean flinched slightly at his baby brother's question, he let out a ragged breath and looked behind him. "Cas, Bobby, would you excuse us a minute."

The men nodded and left the bedroom, Sam's eyes were wide. "Is he okay?"

Dean led Sam to the bed, and the two sat down. "Sammy, Dad… he um… He's gone."

Sam gulped. "The job?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, the job."

The teen turned away from his brother, Dean could hear sniffling as his brother wiped at his eyes. "Can I have a minute?" Sam asked in a hushed and broken voice.

"'Course. Take all the time you need." Dean assured sadly, rubbing Sam's shoulder as he left the room.

As soon as the door shut tears began actively flowing down his face, he let out small whimpers as he wiped at his eyes. Sam dropped his head; the tears stung his cheeks as they fell. Sam cuddled into the pillows on the bed and squirmed under the comforter, his throat burning as he swallowed, closing his eyes he silently prayed to whomever would listen that this entire day had been a dream, a really- really- bad dream.

After what felt like hours Sam was finally able to drift off to sleep, secretly hoping that when he opened his eyes, he would be okay. He just wanted everything to be okay again.

~~~  
Morning  
~~~

"Sammy, breakfast!" Dean called up the stairs, Bobby gave Dean a disappointed look. "Alright fine." Dean groaned as he walked upstairs to the guest bedroom where Sam was sleeping.

Dean opened the door to the small room, smiling fondly at the sight before him. Sam was laying on his right side, hugging a pillow tightly.

Dean nudged the boy's shoulder lightly, brushing Sam's bangs back with his fingers. "Sam. Wake up, kid. Bobby made pancakes."

Sam groaned opening his eyes slowly, Dean winced at what he saw, Sam's eyes were red and irritated. "You okay?" He asked nicely, taking a seat by Sam.

"I'm fine." Sam said frowning, laying his head in his elder brother's lap. "What happened, Dean… To dad?"

Dean rubbed Sam's shoulder soothingly. "He saved my life." Sam smiled.

"Do you think Bobby would mind if I stayed up here for a bit?"

"No. Take all the time you need Sammy, he'll understand. We all will." Dean moved to leave but Sam grabbed his wrist.

"Stay?"

"Sure." Dean said kindly. "As long as you need."


	2. Part 2.

“Boys!” Bobby called from downstairs; cursing under his breath he walked up to the guest room. “Well, ain’t that just the sweetest thing.” Bobby mocked, smirking as he pulled out his cell and snapped a photo of the sight before him. Sam was cradled in Dean’s side; the boys head was rested against Dean’s chest. Bobby guessed that the boys hadn’t had much sleep in the past couple of days, he decided it was probably best not to wake them.  
“Hey, Angel?” Bobby called heading back to the study. “Got a minute?” Bobby questioned as he met eyes with the blue-eyed man, Castiel was engulfed in a book on folklore across the world.  
Castiel slammed the book shut and placed it carefully back on the shelf where he had found it. “Of course, Bobby. What can I do for you?”  
Bobby was really starting to like this guy. “Does Dean seem okay to you?” He asked, his face riddled with concern.  
Castiel’s eyes were slivers as he stood from his seat, confusion expressed across his chiseled features. “He has been sad; he misses his brother.”  
“I was more thinking the opposite.” Bobby paused to look at the muddled man standing before him. “He doesn’t seem in too much of a hurry to fix his brother.” Bobby said, eyeing the tall man up and down.  
“What are you insinuating, Bobby?” Castiel questioned, his ruffled hair in his face as he spoke. “Are you asking me if I believe Dean doesn’t intend to help Sam?” Cas ask, insulted.  
Bobby rolled his eyes. “Of Course I ain’t asking that. I know just as well as you do Dean would do anything to help Sam, but you can’t deny he ain’t acting right. He should be in here right now looking for a cure, not upstairs on his ass.”  
Castiel nodded. “I suppose he has been acting a little out of character.” Cas spoke, looking down in consideration.  
Bobby cleared his throat in attempt to get the angel’s attention. “Will ya just talk to the boy? He won’t listen to me. Damn idjit.” Bobby huffed, rolling his eyes.  
Castiel nodded, swallowing hard. “You aren’t exactly easy to talk to.”  
Bobby smirked. “Ya got that right.” He muttered.  
~~~  
Sam’s eyes fluttered open slowly as he yawned, his arms stretching out. The boys hand met Dean’s cheek. “De?” Sam mumbled drowsily, lifting his head from his brother’s chest.  
“hmm, What’s wrong?” Dean slurred.  
“Time to get up.” Sam stated, sitting up on the bed. Sam gave his brother a final smack before Dean finally raised up.  
“What time is it?” Dean asked, almost drunkenly as he rubbed his eyes.  
Sam shrugged, his bangs falling into his face. The boy thought for a moment, silently. “Dean?” Sam called, quietly, a hint of fear in his voice. “You can fix me… right?”  
Dean frowned. “Course I can… I’m awesome.” Dean said smirking.  
Sam’s face was expressionless. “Dean, I’m Serious.”  
The older man took a deep breath, startled by the young boy’s tone. “Honest answer?” Dean asked, holding a palm to his forehead.  
Sam nodded, solemnly. “Honest answer.”  
Dean let out a shaky breath. “I hope so… but I’m not sure.”  
Sam hung his head. “You’re giving up.”  
Dean’s jaw dropped at his sibling’s accusation. “No, Sam. I’m not.” He stated in a gruff voice.  
Sam smirked. “Just cause you say it like dad, doesn’t mean I’ll instantly believe you.” Sam whispered, shaking his head. “I was wrong,” The teen stopped to view the other man’s irritated expression. “you aren’t my brother. Or you at least aren’t acting like him.” He spat, jumping off the bed and heading downstairs.  
Dean just sat there, unable to move.  
“Dean?” Cas questioned as he heard steps coming down the stairs.  
“Not exactly.” Sam answered as he walked into the library.  
Bobby looked up from the book he had been reading, picking up a large book from the pile beside him, he tossed it over to Sam. “Research.” Bobby said as Sam caught the book in his small arms.  
Sam sat down and began to flip through the book, looking for anything that may help them. Researching was a good enough distraction for Sam, it always was.  
After reading for what felt like hours Bobby finally found something that might have been useful. “I got it.” Bobby said jumping up and walking to his desk.  
“What is it?” Sam asked.  
Bobby looked back at the paper. “Says here we got all we need… or can get it.” Sam met confused eyes with the elder man, Bobby decided to spell it out for him, rolling his eyes he explained. “Something from before the person was changed, the tears of a relative, the dirt of a recently dug grave, and the blood of an enemy.” Bobby paused. “Simple.” He muttered.  
“It sounds pretty easy.” Cas said, earnestly.  
Sam turned to the angel, questioningly. “How is that easy, how many enemies do I have that would be willing to just hand us some blood?”  
Cas tilted his head to the side. “You have plenty of enemies… and the blood, well, it doesn’t have to be taken willingly.”  
Sam drew back, Bobby scoffed at the kid’s expression. “Well, he ain’t wrong.” Bobby jotted down a list on a spare piece of scratch paper. “Give this to Dean, it’s a list of our top contenders for the blood.” He said, passing it to Castiel. “I’ll get the dirt, and one of Sam’s t-shirts.” He stopped, looking the two over. “I’ll leave the water works to you two.”  
Sam smirked and glanced over at the list. “Those are just the top picks?” He questioned, the disbelief easily seen on his young features.  
Bobby frowned. “Like the angel said… you and your brother have more than your share of enemies.” Bobby lifted his eyebrows. “Guess it just ain’t that hard to pick.”  
Castiel read over the list. “We should tell Dean.”  
Sam nodded. “Yeah, we should.”  
~~~  
Dean was in the junk yard, sitting on the hood of the impala and sipping a beer. ACDC was blaring through “Baby’s” speakers as dean bobbed his head to the music.  
Sam trudged outside; his nose and cheeks reddening from the freezing conditions. Shivers wracked the boy’s body as he yelled over the loud music. “Dean.” Nothing. “De?”  
Finally, the boy’s brother heard him and quickly hopped off the hood to silence the music. “Sorry Sam.” Dean said, sweetly.  
“Bobby found a cure.” Sam said in a strangely sad voice.  
Dean’s eyebrows raised as he continued sipping his beer, he scooted over on “Baby’s” hood and tapped for Sam to take a seat next to him. “You don’t seem to be too excited.” Dean said in that classic and all to familiar big brother tone.  
Sam shrugged his shoulders and let out a sigh, smirking slightly at the sight of his breath in the cold winter air.  
Dean frowned, contemplating what to do next. “Do you remember what dad told us about what it meant to see your breath when he was teaching us Latin?” He inquired, fondly.  
Sam nodded, still remaining completely silent as he counted the number of rundown cars in the lot.  
“That people used to believe that breathing was a way for the spirit to leave the body? So, every time either of us could see our breath we would just break out laughing because some dumb old dudes thought that if they even so much as coughed a little too hard their souls would just go flying out of their bodies.” Dean’s smile grew wider as his little brother began to laugh.  
Dean sighed, placing a caring hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Don’t be scared… I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” Sam’s dimples showed proudly on his cheeks as the wind whipped at his face.  
Sam winced. “We should go. There’s a lot we have to do.” Dean agreed and the two took their place in the impala.  
“Cas.” Dean yelled. “You can stop stalking us like a freak and come out now.” He said, amused as Castiel slowly walked out from behind the tree he had been crouching by.  
“I wasn’t stalking you; I was merely offering you and Sam a moment alone.” The angel stated, firmly.  
Dean looked to Cas displaying a sarcastic sense of doubt on his face; the angel moved his gaze to the soil beneath his feat as he swayed back and forth uncomfortably.  
Castiel cleared his throat. “Though I guess offering you a moment alone by hiding behind an oversized tree might have come off as a bit “stalkerish.” Cas finished, using air quotes on his last word, and though Dean was tempted to make fun of the angel for completely missing his sarcasm he decided against it as he was just proud of the man’s usage of the international smartass hand symbol that he had been trying to engrave into his mind for years.  
Dean patted Castiel on the shoulder as the trench coated man opened the backseat door. “I know, Cas.”  
~~~  
In Baby  
~~~  
“So,” Dean started, tapping rhythmically on the steering wheel. “where to first?” He questioned, looking over his shoulder quickly before turning back to the road.  
Sam read off the first name from the list, his face crinkled in confusion as he spoke. “Kate.”  
Dean’s eyebrows drew close as he tilted his head in thought. “Huh…” He huffed, nodding. Sam gave him a questioning gaze. “Long time ago.” He stated, lost in memory.  
“We let her get away?” Sam asked, surprised. Though he himself had never loved the way they lived he was still painfully aware of the fact that few monsters were good.  
Dean frowned. “She wasn’t our biggest problem, Sam.”  
Sam nodded, understandingly. “What did I do to her… to make Bobby think of her as my enemy, I mean.”  
Dean shook his head, not removing his eyes from the road. “It wasn’t you.” He stated as if he was trying to reassure the teen. “Dad killed her boyfriend… err… whatever he was.” Dean answered, though not completely honestly. The truth- or at least what he saw as the truth was that he failed.  
Dean’s truth was that the second he saw the pain in his baby brothers eyes he wanted to gut the thing that thought it a good idea to leverage Sam against them. He remembers the sound of Sam gasping for air as the vampire threatened to snap his neck and how much tighter the bastards grip became when Dean refused to drop his gun. Dean remembers the look John gave him; a look of disappointment.  
Sam scoffed, that sounded about right, his family had always protected him. “So, Bobby thinks this woman blames me?”  
“Probably blames the both of us but she’s the easiest choice.” Dean muttered.  
“How’s that?” Cas chimed, leaning forward in his seat.  
Dean turned his head slightly. “A new nest sprang up a few minutes out of town, Bobby thinks that she might’ve had something to do with it.”  
Sam clenched his jaw, nervously. “Let’s just get this over with.” He said looking at his brother.  
~~~  
Gravel crunched under the tires of the Chevrolet Impala as the group pulled onto an abandoned stretch of road. The sky had turned dark and the weather was worsening, only the sound of rustling leaves could be heard as the car pulled into a dirt drive, coming to a stop behind the camouflage of bushes and tree limbs.  
Dean quickly shut off the headlights and removed the key. Sighing, he opened his car door and made his way to the car’s trunk.  
Dean popped open the trunk and propped it up with a single barrel shotgun. Rummaging through the dark space his hand fell upon two machetes, Dean grabbed the weapons and walked back to the front of the car, slamming the trunk shut behind him.  
Dean handed a blade to Cas, leaving Sam empty handed. Just as Sam started to question his big brother’s actions Dean spoke up.  
“You’re staying.” He said, leaving no room for further argument… though, since when has Sam been known to pick up on that type of demand?  
“No way.” He said, shaking his head. “You’re not leaving me!”  
Dean rolled his eyes as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. “Yes, you are! I can’t do my job if I’m worried about you, okay? I need you to stay safe while me and Cas get the blood.”  
Sam tried to argue further, but Dean cut him off. “Glad you agree.” He said, signaling for Cas to follow him as he walked away. “Don’t forget to lock the door!” he called behind him, watching as Sam got into the car, reluctantly.  
Once Dean saw that his brother was safe, he and Cas continued toward the old house that was supposedly hiding the vampires.  
~~~  
The men made their way to the house, cautiously, holding the machetes towards the gravel. Dean peeked through a window leading into a small living space, vampires were surrounding a young and petrified girl. 

"Alright." Dean said in a hushed voice as he considered their options. "I count about ten of them; they may have a civilian..." Dean gave the angel a warning gaze as if he was telling him not to under estimate the young girl.  
Castiel nodded and followed his friend to a back door. 

Dean took a lock pick kit out of his coat pocket and began to work the door as Cas stood watch. "Damnit-" Dean muttered, gruffly. "Times like this I wish Sam was here, kid sure knows how to pick a lock." He said as he continued with the door, smiling at the 'click' of the door unlocking.

Dean put up a warning finger as he and Cas entered the home. The door had brought them into a dark and muddy kitchen, bottles of alcohol were strewn across the room.

Once they reached the hallway Dean craned his neck around the door frame, wincing slightly at the quiet whimpers coming from the girl. "She's in there."  
~~~  
"You scared?" Mocked one of the vampires, the girl looked to the floor, attempting to avoid the man's hungry gaze. The man laughed evilly, pulling the girl to her feet by her hair the vampire pulled her against his chest, facing the scared teen towards the other monsters.  
The group awed over the girl, the man holding her still leaned down and whispered into her ear. "You look tasty." She squealed, the group chuckled as she struggled against him.  
"Let me go!" she screamed, out of the corner of her vision she watched a blade slice through one of her captors necks.  
The vamp fell to the ground with a loud thud, the man shoved the girl to the floor, startled. She watched from the ground as the strangers made quick work of the other vampires.  
Kate grabbed the girl just as Dean and Cas pointed their blades at her. "Let her go!" Dean demanded, his voice echoing through the now vacant room.  
"I remember you." Kate deadpanned, tightening her grip on the girl writhing beneath her arms. "You and your friends destroyed my life."  
Dean smirked. "You were killing people." He stated dryly.  
"Where's the other one?" She questioned, a sickening smile adorning her features.  
"Not here." Cas spoke up, trying to get past all the chit chat.  
"And who are you?" Kate asked, grinning maliciously, scowling at the lack of response. "No time for fun... huh." She rolled her eyes, moving her attention to the girl in her arms, she frowned. "You're boring me." She said seriously, snapping the girls neck and dropping her to the ground.  
The men scowled at Kate. "What?" She mocked.  
Dean put his blade to her throat. "Cas." He signaled, Castiel sliced the woman's wrist and collected her blood in a small container.  
"Just kill me already!" Kate yelled, her face contorted with rage.  
Without a word Dean drew back his blade and took a swing, watching as she fell. "Dean?" Cas called, concerned.

"I'm fine, Cas. Let's just go." He said as he gave the girl a final look, heading back to the Impala. "We got the blood, that's all that matters." Dean said, grimly.  
Castiel simply nodded his head, deciding it best to avoid asking any questions. Arriving at the Impala, Dean placed the blades back into the trunk.  
"Everything alright?" Sam asked as Dean slammed his car door shut, his bangs covering his eyes as he spoke.  
"Yeah." Dean replied, attempting to smile. "Buckle back up, we got the blood." He said as he turned the key in the ignition and pulled out from behind the large bush. "Cas, text Jody, let her know about-" He paused looking at his baby brother.  
Sam scoffed. "Dean, you don't have to sugar coat anything around me, I know." He stated, seeming slightly amused by his big brother's attempt to save his innocence.  
Dean smirked, looking back at the road. It was bad enough that adult Sam had gotten dragged into this shit, there was no way in hell Dean was going to willingly talk about dead body cleanup in front of a fourteen year old version of him. "Just text her, Cas." Dean said calmly, giving Cas a pleading look through the rear view mirror.  
Sam sighed, smiling fondly at his brother, feeling genuinely happy for the first time since he had woken up in this nightmare. Shaking the hair out of his face he turned up the music, Enter Sandman blaring through the speakers, as he switched his focus to the scenery moving rapidly outside of his window. He knew it was going to be easy from here; the hardest part was over, he would go back to normal and Dean would be happy. As awful as it may seem, all Sam cared about was making his brother happy, helping Dean get his brother back was all Sam could do to repay him for everything he had sacrificed.  
~~~  
"They're fine Jody." Bobby soothed, trying to hide his usual annoyance, finishing his conversation he hung up the phone.  
"We're back." Dean yelled from the entryway.  
"In the study." Bobby informed, arranging the items he had collected for the spell. Bobby watched as the boys entered the cluttered room. "Put the blood right here." He said, signaling to a spot on the table beside one of Sam's favorite shirts.  
"That everything?" Dean asked, a skeptical look displayed on his face.  
Cas slanted his head to the side. "Not everything." The angel said in a serious voice.  
Dean's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "What else do we need?"  
"Tears." Castiel stopped to meet eyes with the bewildered man in front of him. "Your Tears."  
Dean nodded, rubbing a hand over his face. "Great, that's just great."  
Bobby shook his head in exasperation. "Well, would you like some privacy princess?" He asked, sarcasm dripping from his tone.  
"It's not that easy!" Dean defended, thinking. "Give me a minute." He said, grabbing the small jar that bobby had been holding out to him expectantly he walked outside.  
"Idjit." Bobby said scoffing as he handed Sam and Cas books. "Make yourselves comfy boys..." He paused for dramatic effect. "This might take awhile."  
~~~  
Dean shivered as he made his way into the cold woods, he had never been the emotional type of guy (not that there was anything wrong with that), it's just not how he was raised.  
Dean was raised to show no weakness, to never show even an inch of fear. No, he had to be strong. Even after all the time that's past he can still hear his father's commands in his head, "Look out for Sammy!" "Protect your little brother, boy!"  
With every hunt gone wrong, every failure, John's voice just grows louder, but after all he had been through he felt like he had repented. He and Sam saved the world, no glory, no payment.  
Though, Dean was beginning to realize that the universe could be a real dick and no matter what he did or who he saved he would never be redeemed.  
Honestly, Dean didn't care. The universe and whomever was running it could shove a stick up their ass, Dean never asked for anyone's approval... anyone's but Sam's that is.  
Dean didn't protect his brother because their father told him to, he did it because Sam was there when he needed him, the kid was his only piece of normal. But, most of all, he did it because they were brother's and to Sam Dean knew he would always be a hero.  
Dean continued further into the woods, stopping when he came upon what looked like a cross standing up in the soil.  
Dean smiled softly, taking a seat by the wooden symbol.  
Letting out a shaky breath Dean patted the soil under the cross. Looking up to the sky, he spoke.  
"Hi, mom."  
~~~  
"Castiel?" Sam called across the room, quietly.  
"Yes, Sam." The angel replied, his tone almost nurturing. "What's wrong?" Castiel asked, noticing the fearful look on the young teens face, concern now bombarding his features he made his way across the room to take bobby's vacant seat beside Sam.  
Sam looked to the angel. "Am I happy? As an adult... I mean." Sam asked, sending pleading eyes to Cas as tears shimmered in his hazel orbs.  
Castiel thought for a moment, considering the question seriously. "I'm not sure." He said flatly. "I think so... but when it comes to you and your brother the only people in the world that can read your emotions with at least eighty-five percent accuracy is the two of you. Though..." Castiel trailed off for a moment in consideration. "I will admit sometimes it does seem that the emotions of one are projected onto the other as a way of avoiding "chic-flic" moments."  
Sam huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, that sounds about right."  
"Is something troubling you Sam?" Cas asked, resulting in a snort from the boy.  
"No, I'm fine." Sam sighed, smiling slightly. He meant it, he was fine, not great, not good, not bad, not awful. Sam was fine, as long as he had his brother, Sam knew he would always be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think! I love writing this fic, All Things Past is one of my favorites!~ Marlee


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!!! I am so sorry about the wait... things got crazy (I'm not making excuses... WISH I was). It won't happen again. I'm thinking this is the end of "All Things Past," though, it's not the end of my spn universe I am making. (There might be a continuation)!

\---------------

Dean was on his knees, knealing in the damp, cold grass. His face was flushed, pale all over except for his cold stricken cheeks and nose that were now a bright red. 

"Mom... I- I'm scared. I know you can't hear me, I mean... this isn't even a real grave it's just a dumb memorial Sammy made." Dean chocked on a sob, taking a break to steel himself before he continued. "I haven't been here in years. I never really saw the reason. I mean, what comfort could this have possibly given Sam?" Dean let out a staggered breath. "I'm starting to think that maybe Sam just wanted to get away from dad for a few hour when he came here." Dean chuckled, a tear rolling down his frost-bitten cheeks. 

Dean sighed, staring at his breath. "I'm failing him. Everyday. I can't protect, not with what we do. There will always be a shtriga, or vampire, or a-a witch that will hurt him. And... I can't help but think that maybe- just maybe if Sam stays a kid he could start over, he could have the life he always wanted. A life where his biggest worries are whether or not a girl'll go out with his scrawny ass."

Dean smirked for a moment relishing in the fantasy. "But, I guess I'm selfish. As much as I would love to see my baby brother happy- safe, I don't think I could do this without him. I need my brother. Maybe... Definitely more than he needs me. He's all I got, and that ain't bad." Dean shook away the memories attacking his brain, quickly wiping his tear and doing his best to maneuver it into the container Bobby had 'so generously' provided.

\----------------

Sam paced back and forth in the small guest bedroom, anxiously waiting for his big brother. Cas and Bobby had decided to leave him alone with his thoughts until Dean returned from wherever he had run off to. Sam was thankful for the privacy, he hadn't had any time to process any of the buckets of information that had been forced upon him the past week. He had chosen to ignore the news of his father, Sam knew that if he dwelled on the news for to long he would break down and he couldn't risk that, not now. Dean needed him to be hopeful and happy not sad. He had to be strong for his brother, even if that meant denying his emotions. Dean had taught him that.

Dean never let Sam know what he was truly feeling... at least he didn't think he did. Sam could always read his brother, there were no secrets that way. Dean could play it tough or try and laugh it out but Sam would always know. In all honesty Sam knew that the Dean of this time was not exactly like his own. They looked different, smelt different, laughed at different things, this wasn't the brother that Sam knew. It was basic instinct that made Sam trust this Dean, this STRANGER that wore his brother's personality like a costume. It was the idea that had been drilled into his brain since the womb, 'Dean can do no wrong. Dean is a superhero that will never let you get hurt.' 

Sam could never will himself to doubt his brother, how could he? Dean was his best friend, his hero. He would never let him down. He couldn't.

________________

"Bobby?" Cas called quietly, peeking up from behind his book. Castiel's eyebrows were drawn together as the concern he was feeling practically dripped from his forehead. 

"Yeah?" The older man huffed, not even bothering to look up.

"I'm concerned about Dean." He stated, the worry evident in his shaking voice. Cas could see the skepticism on the old man's face.

"Didn't we already go over this?" He inquired rolling his eyes. Cas nodded his head in agreement as he tried to get back to his book.

Bobby scoffed when he realized what the dark haired angel was reading. "Don't ya know that shit already? Did they not go over that in angel school?"

Castiel looked up once again to meet eyes with a chuckling Bobby. "We don't have angel school. I was there for all events that transpired in the Bible. Though, I enjoy perusing from time to time." Bobby held back a laugh at how sincere the angel's voice had been. 

Suddenly a crash was heard from the kitchen. The men jumped up from their seats and rushed to the room, aiming their weapons in front of them as they went. 

The men paused at the sight before them, the remenents of a glass was scattered on the floor around the intruder's feet. The strangers hand was extended as if he had been clutching the glass. "Sorry about that." The man quipped. "I was tired of waiting."

"Crowley." Cas hissed, his reaction only deepening the demon's smirk.

"Castiel..." Crowley drug out, looking the angel up and down.

"What do you want?" Bobby gruffed.

"Sam Winchester." Crowley stated confidently. "A little birdie told me that Sam...well, how do I put this... not Sam." 

"You aren't going anywhere near him." Castiel said, his voice low and threatening. 

"Relax." Crowley said lifting up his hands in surrender. "I'm no idiot. I don't want to harm a single hair on the baby moose's head. I'm here to help." He stated.

"And why would you want to do that?" Bobby questioned sarcasticaly, tilting his head.

"Because he's no use to me dead, and that's exactly what he's going to be if we don't fix him, and quick!"

"What are you talking about? Bobby huffed.

"Little Sam is unstable- sick! Did you really think that you got off that easy? This curse will kill Sam if we can't fix him." 

________________

Dean walked through the small corridor that was the entrance of Bobby's home. His eyes were glassy and red, his freckles more visible than ever against his freezing skin. Dean removed his jacket and hung it neatly on the wrack behind the door. Quickly he made his way to the kitchen, container in hand.

Upon entering the kitchen Dean scowled, clenching his fist around the container. Bobby and Cas stood, weapons drawn at the intruding figure. Realization hit as he realized that it was crowley. "What did I miss?" Dean questioned, not taking his eyes off the demon.

Bobby lowered his gun and Cas his knife. "He's here to help." Bobby mumbled, calling up the stairs for Sam. Bobby looked to Dean his features riddled with anger. "It's worse than we thought."


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty folks, this is it. The last chapter of "All Things Past." It's been a wild ride I'll tell you that. Thank you to everyone who supported and stuck with this story for these few months! I can't wait to see what else we do together! Now buckle up... and enjoy the final chapter.
> 
> Lots of love
> 
> -Marlee

Dean walked through the open corridor, his breath sharp as he searched for his kid brother. 'Shit.' Dean seethed, his gaze meeting Sam's; Sam was bleeding.

'Sammy!' He huffed gruffly, under his breath. Sam was splayed out on the harsh cement floor of the basement, his bangs messily concealing his tear stained face. The younger man switched his focus back to the ground, folding in on himself.

'De-' Sam whimpered, helplessly. Dean's heart ached painfully at the hurt in his brother's frail voice. 'What the hell did the do to you, dude?!' Dean ask, attempting to replace his concern with anger. 

Dean rushed to Sam's side, taking his brother's head into his hands and lifting him gently to meet his eyes. Sam groaned miserably, blood trickled slowly from his temple and down his cheek. Dean's eyes widened upon realizing exactly what was wrong with his baby brother. 'concussion.' He diagnosed, , scanning Sam for any other serious injuries. 

Once the eldest was satisfied that he could move Sam safely he cradled him in his arms, lifting with his knees he carried Sam out the door. 'I got ya Sammy.' Dean cooed, comfortingly.

Halfway down the deserted hall Dean felt a terrible shiver erupt from the young man in his arms. 'Sam?' He questioned, sitting his brother down frantically. 

Sam's eyes were squeezed shut, his long arms moving to tightly grasp his big brother's shoulders. 'H-head.' He stuttered, biting back a grunt at his brother's touch.

Dean gave him a level stare as he brushed away Sam's hair to get a better view of his wound. Inspecting it closer he winced, the area was red and irritated, Dean was sure it would need stitches. 

Removing his jacket Dean draped the soft material over his brother's broad shoulders. Sliding an arm under Sam's knees for support he lifted him once again, holding back a wince at the pained groan from his brother.

'I got you, brother. I got you.' He soothed as he left the house.

_______

"Sam??" 

Sam jerked awake at the sound of his name. Wait... had he been sleeping? Somethings not right Sam thought as he jumped up, rushing to the bathroom he peered into the mirror. Blood. 

Sam's face was even more pale than usual and dark circles had laid claim to his under eye. His hair was full of sweat and his throat was extremely dry. To top it all off there was a single line of blood escaping from his nose.

Quickly he wiped at the warm red fluid and splashed some water on his face that he had taken from the tap. Looking back up Sam saw a slight improvement in his look and decided that it would have to do.

Sprinting downstairs he stopped only when an arm flung out in front of him blocking his path. Moving his gaze up he realized that the arm was Dean's.

Dean's face was squeezed in concern-or-anger (Sam wasn't really sure which). 

"What's going on?" Sam questioned looking from his big brother to the strange man surrounded by Cas and Bobby. 

"We need to do the spell." Dean demanded, his voice almost definitely leaving no room for question. However, Sam being well... Sam there were indeed follow up questions that needed to be asked before going through with such an order. Before Sam could start rambling, Dean spoke again, this time more clear. "Now!" He barked. 

Flinching back slightly Sam nodded and followed the group into the study. Shivers suddenly attacked his body, resulting in Dean taking notice. "Sam? Sam, you good?" He practically yelled as his hands went to grasp at the young boy's arms.

Sam knew this feeling. "D-dream!" He whispered almost to himself. 

Dean was overrun with confusion. "Dream? What dream?" He asked, steadying the boy with his hands. No answer. Cas and Bobby were still aimed at Crowley, though, now they were paying most of their attention to Sam.

"May I interject?" Crowley asked playfully, raising his hand to be called on. Dean merely gave him a look but the demon continued. " It's possible young Sammy had a vision during his little cat nap. Hmm?" 

Dean scowled, it made sense. Sam might have seen something in one of his dreams. Visions aren't exactly knew for the kid- well, not for his Sam at least. "How do we fix him?" Dean barked at the Demon.

Crowley merely rolled his eyes and came closer, bobby and Cas reluctantly letting him pass. "If the baby moose is experiencing visions it is likely that he is seeing- or more accurately reliving those occurrences." Crowley scowled at the confusion that his statement caused. "Whatever happened in his dream is happening again!" He yelled as if it had been obvious the whole time.

"What do we have to do?" Dean asked worried. 

"Finish the spell!" Yelled Crowley. Quickly the group gathered the needed items and setup the table for Bobby to complete the spell.

Once finished Bobby moved into place. "Grab him!" He called to Dean, pointing at Sam's limp body leaning against the wall. As fast as he could Dean scooped Sam up and brought him over to the oldest man. "Lay him down right there." Bobby said firmly.

Sam's eyes were open but it was as if there was no Sam inside. The boy was still shaking and his skin was hot to the touch.

Bobby dropped the ingredients into a bowl one by one, once all of the ingredients had been added Bobby began to read from the text in front of him.

"Animum reficere sanguinis vinculo Hostem animae.

Sit scriptor lacrimis familia purificat cor.

Ad concordiam pacemque aliquando futurum sit.

Et revertetur ad omne quod olim fuit,

Et animi et corporis, quod animae et cordis.

His verbis constantes effecti sunt, iterum iterumque totum."

The light's began to flicker as Sam thrashed violently against the blanket he had been placed on top of. "Did it work?" Dean asked, fear lining his every word. Bobby could not answer, only watch as Sam's small limbs seized. Dean watched in horror as Sam's head repeatedly came into contact with the floor.

The eldest brother made a move towards him but was quickly cut off when Bobby's hand grasped his shoulder. "Don't touch him, Dean." Bobby said, coming as close to begging as Dean had ever heard him. 

Dean shook his head. "Bobby he's seizing!" Dean shouted, forcing himself from his honorary Uncle's tight grip and hastily rushing to turn Sam over and onto his right side.

Cas and Bobby exchanged glances, neither one of them knowing what to say. It hurt them to see Sam like this, hell, it hurt them to see Dean like this but Sam was strong. Strong enough to kick Lucifer out, strong enough to survive hell, even strong enough to kick their asses and that was after at least fifteen years of getting shot and beaten every other day. If adult Sam could do all that after everything he'd gone through then this young Sam should be able to do twice as much, or at least he should be able to try.

Tears were threatening to roll down Dean's face as he held his kid brother in his arms, whether he was a praying man or not he couldn't help but to send up a thank you to the big guy when the seizing stopped. 

Crowley was standing arms crossed in the corner, his eyes fixed on the brothers. "I'd back up if I were you, Dean." He said, smirking.

Dean met his eyes angrily. "What?" He muttered, his voice threatening that Demon or anyone that tried to take him away from his baby brother when he was hurting.

Crowley pointed down at the figure in Dean's arms. Confused, Dean looked to his brother. Sam's body was glowing, much like it had when the which first hexed him. The elder Winchester carefully dropped Sam's head and backed away from his body.

Sam's eyes flew open as he sat up and gasped for air. His body was back to it's full grown adult prime and the circles underneath his eyes had reduced back to their normal size. Before Sam could realize where he was or what had happened Dean had practically trampled him. Sam groaned at the embrace yet without question he reciprocated the affection.

"Thank God you're back, man." Dean said, not caring about the three audience members he had behind him.

"Back from where?" Sam asked chuckling, pulling out of the hug. "What's wrong with you?" He asked, still smiling at his big brother.

Dean frowned. "You are you right, like adult you? You're not like twelve year old Sam or something?" Dean questioned, only halfway joking. Sam's brows drew together in confusion. "We got a lot of catching up to do Sammy." Dean said helping his brother to his feet.

____

3 hours and 2 beers later

____

"I was what?" Sam asked, laughing as he sipped his beer on the hood of the Impala beside his brother.

"You were a dork!" Dean said smirking. "Always reading or yapping about something stupid- huh." Dean paused.

"What?" 

"I guess you weren't that different after all."

"Shut up!" Sam said playfully, shoving Dean in the side.

"Make me, Bitch!" 

Sam smirked. "Jerk!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! If you liked it please comment, it would mean so much to me if I could hear from you!- Marlee


End file.
